I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to facilitating packet data network connectivity for local Internet Protocol access traffic for wireless communication, in a network deployment.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content, such as voice content, data content, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), or multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
Recent advances in mobile communication involve integration of mobile networks and Internet Protocol (IP) based networks. This integration enables a vast amount of multimedia resources available over IP-type networks to be accessible on mobile phones, laptop computers, and so forth. In addition, this integration has enabled high quality voice communication, including circuit-switched and packet-switched communication, to be available over various types of network interface mechanisms (e.g., wireless local area network, Broadband IP, dial-up, cellular radio network, and so on). In addition, as core network infrastructure advances over time, additional mechanisms for achieving integrated mobile and IP communication are realized. Accordingly, ongoing optimization in wireless communication is a reality for modern wireless communication systems.
Additional advancements have seen various types of base stations deployed within a common area, resulting in a heterogeneous access point network. For instance, in addition to a conventional deployment of macro base stations, lower power base stations such as micro and pico base stations have been included within planned macro deployments, to provide targeted coverage in portions of a geographic region that observes poor signal strength from a macro base station in the geographic region. In other circumstances, one or more low power base stations can be deployed indoors in shopping malls, large buildings, and so on, to provide similar coverage for an indoor building or complex.
In addition to operator deployed base stations, a new type of base station deployed by subscribers or wireless service users are emerging. In contrast to operator deployed base stations, these subscriber-deployed base stations can be established in various locations by individual subscribers. Subscriber-deployed base stations can provide significant access benefits for wireless service users in a limited area, such as a person's home, office, apartment building, and so on. However, various challenges result as well, including mitigating interference from dense deployments of subscriber-deployed base stations, as well as emulating similar small power local access points, such as WiFi routers, and the like. Accordingly, significant ongoing development in wireless networking involves integrating subscriber-deployed base stations within planned base station deployments, and with other personal or local wireless networks.